Portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, are often carried by users while exercising to provide audio entertainment, to allow phone calls to be made and received while on-the-go, and even to sense and/or record biometric data. Such portable electronic devices are often worn on a banded holder, such as an armband or belt, while exercising. However, current banded holders suffer from a multiplicity of problems, some of which include adding additional bulk to the actual device the holder carries, a lack of compatibility between devices, and a limited ability to secure devices.
For instance, many banded holders use a rigid or semi-rigid cradle to hold an electronic device. While such rigid or semi-rigid cradles specific to a given device may retain the device effectively, this can come at the cost of additional bulk and weight in the cradle. This excess bulk and weight can be distracting and/or uncomfortable for a user, especially when exercising.
Rigid and semi-rigid cradles also lack compatibility with electronic devices having different sizes and dimensions. Particularly, the portion of the armband or belt that directly holds the portable electronic device is often created with only a single device in mind. Yet there are many different sizes of electronic devices that are available for use by a given user. This diversity of size and shape can make it difficult for accessory manufacturers to produce banded holders that may be used for holding a plurality or all devices. As a result of the absence of a unitary banded holder, users of various devices are often left with orphan devices lacking a compatible banded holder.
Banded holders can also have problems with securing a device effectively, especially if a user tries to use a banded holder that is not specifically made to fit the user's device. Electronic devices larger than the cradle may not fit in a rigid/semi-rigid cradle and thus cannot be secured effectively. Even if the larger devices can be secured by forcing the device into the cradle, additional strain is placed on the cradle, thereby reducing its lifespan. Devices smaller than the cradle may also not be retained effectively, and will move inside the cradle (if they are retained at all).
To solve the issues of device compatibility and bulk, some banded holders use a closeable pocket instead of a cradle. The pocket is usually large enough to hold a variety of devices having various dimensions. While devices smaller than the pocket may be retained in the pocket by a cover with a fastener (e.g. a zipper or strap with hook-and-loop fastener), because of the disparity between the size of the device and the volume of the pocket, the device may still bounce and jostle within the pocket during vigorous movement. Further, movement of the device within a larger pocket may lead to a variety of issues, including causing sliding of the banded holder and/or resulting in noise transduction through the headphone cables, thus detracting from audio enjoyment. This is not only distracting, but may force the user to readjust the position of the banded holder on the user's body. Movement of the device within the large banded holder may also cause accidental activation of the device, as well as user difficulty with accessing a touchscreen or buttons on the device while the device is moving within the banded holder. On the other hand, using a closeable pocket-style carrier to retain a device that is larger than the pocket may lead to failures of the pocket to sufficiently retain the device securely within the pocket, thus leading to the device dropping and/or breaking.
For at least the reasons discussed above, improved banded holders for portable electronic devices are desirable. Accordingly, banded holders for electronic devices, systems including the same, as well as their methods of use are disclosed herein that address these and other such problems.